Air Pups
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 29, 2016 February 13, 2016 March 25, 2016 April 15, 2016 April 18, 2016 May 1, 2016 October 30, 2016 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Lost Tooth" | next = "Pups Save Friendship Day"}} "Air Pups" is the 5th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol takes to the sky in their all new Air Patroller airplane! An active volcano on faraway Volcano Island spews out hot lava everywhere and threatens Francois and Cap'n Turbot, who are on a monkey communication expedition. The frightened monkey family scatters into jungle, and it's up to the PAW Patrol to bring them back to safety. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Alex Porter *Dolphins (one) *Mandy *Randy *Mandy's mother *Mandy's father *Mandy's teenage brother As Alex Porter is enjoying kite flying on the beach, Skye, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky run past, looking for Ryder as he has a surprise for them. Marshall arrives, hoping to go swimming, but when told they are not, he struggles to get out of his flotation ring because it was wedged tight, and despite help from Skye and Zuma, Marshall ends up getting caught in the string of Alex's kite and lifted into the air. Ryder immediately calls Chase to let him know of Marshall's plight, and when the other pups wonder where Chase is, Ryder points him out, standing on one of the bridge towers before jumping off. As the other pups gasp in fear, Chase deploys his new jet pup-pack's glider and flies to Marshall's aid, bringing him in for a bumpy landing back on the beach. With Marshall safe, the other pups are amazed by Chase's new pup-pack, before Ryder heads over to his ATV to reveal that the trailer attached to it carries new jet pup-packs for all the pups: *Rocky's carries a hover mode, allowing him to use his tools while in midair. *Zuma's allows him to switch between airborne and scuba mode. *Rubble's, due to his love of snowboarding, is actually a hoverboard. *Marshall's is equipped with water cannons that he can use to fight fires from in the air and to act as a hover mode as well. *Skye's is designed with more powerful jet engines, allowing her to fly at supersonic speeds, more or less represented when she breaks the sound barrier at Mach 1. While the pups enjoy their new jet pup-packs, miles away from Adventure Bay, on the distant Volcano Island, the Turbot cousins, Cap'n Turbot and Francois, are doing a little monkey watching in their treehouse close to where they parked the ''Flounder'', when they find company in the form of Mandy and her family, consisting of her mom and dad, teenage older sibling, and younger sibling, Randy. Suddenly, the treehouse is rocked by seismic activity, and to the Turbots and Mandy's family's horror, the volcano has awoken and is beginning to erupt. Randy, being the youngest of the family, unable to endure the loud rumbling of the volcano as it erupts, panics and flees into the treetops while Mandy's parents and older sibling hop onto stronger branches of the tree the treehouse is in. Francois joins them moments before another seismic tremor sends the treehouse, with Horatio and Mandy inside, into the sea as the branch breaks from the stress. With volcanic lava starting to trickle out of the volcano's peak and ooze down towards the shoreline, and with Horatio and Mandy floating out to sea, Francois immediately goes to contact Ryder after having it pointed out to him by Mandy's older sibling. Back in Adventure Bay, as the pups continue to enjoy themselves, Ryder receives Francois' call for help. Knowing full well how dangerous volcanic lava is, Ryder assures Francois that the PAW Patrol is on their way, and calls the pups back to the beach. Marshall runs into a little trouble as, still being unable to control his new jet pup-pack, he pinballs into the other pups before finally regaining control and landing, where Ryder reveals he got the high score again, allowing Marshall to declare that he's still the pinball wizard, before being dog-piled on by the other pups. Chase quickly gets them back into formation with an order of "Attention!" and the pups regroup to receive their orders. Ryder has one more gift in store as he contacts Robo-Dog and tells him to bring in whatever he is driving for a landing. The pups are soon amazed when they are introduced to the newest vehicle to the PAW Patrol Motor Pool, the Air Patroller, a Vertical Takeoff-and-Landing (VTOL) aircraft. Once they are all on board, with Ryder having changed into his own Air Patrol uniform and equipment, earning positive comments about it from the pups, Ryder reveals their mission to rescue the Turbots and Mandy's family from the volcano, along with having Rubble dig a trench on the beach for the lava to pool into as it flows down from the summit. When Rubble asks how they are going to get his pup house/rig over to Volcano Island, the Air Patroller flies over to the Lookout, and picks it up with a large crane to carry underneath the airship itself. Now fully loaded with all the equipment they need, the team heads for Volcano Island. Out at sea, Cap'n Turbot is able to fashion a homemade oar to try and get the treehouse back to shore, to little success as a wave causes him to let go of the oar and leave to to float away. However, when Mandy sees Randy in trouble, curled up and frightened all alone on a tree branch, her elder sibling instincts take over as she needs to save Randy, and uses the Captain's oar to return to the island. The Air Patroller soon arrives at the island, and Rubble is deployed on his hoverboard to meet up with his rig on the ground to begin digging the trench, but realizes that he needs more time since the lava is already getting close to the beach as it is. He also hears Francois and notifies Ryder, who dispatches Chase to help Francois and Mandy's family members down from the tree with his net. Once on the ground, Chase, Francois, and Mandy's family get to work trying to help Rubble, but another volcanic tremor sends Mandy's family scurrying back into the trees. Tracking them on the Air Patroller's radar, Ryder sends Skye to follow them, along with Rocky and Marshall to aid Chase with rounding them up and getting them back to The Flounder where they will be safe. Chase gets Mandy's mom, Rocky gets Mandy's dad, and Marshall is able to get Mandy's older sibling. Rocky nearly got Mandy as well, who was with her father, but when she sees that Randy is still trapped and panicking, Mandy goes back for him. While the rest of Mandy's family make it to The Flounder, Marshall is tasked with helping Rubble by cooling the lava with his water cannons, buying Rubble more time to finish his trench as the cooled, hardened lava would stall the still molten part from reaching the beach for a little longer. However, having nearly forgotten about Captain Turbot and his predicament, Ryder sends Zuma to retrieve the treehouse and push it back to shore. Back on the island, Skye tracks Mandy until she locates Randy, who was now trapped on a tree surrounded by the river of molten rock. Though Randy is happy Mandy came to save him, both were in danger of falling into the lava and being seriously injured with third-degree burns, or worse. Ryder has Robo-Dog send in the Air Patroller to rescue Mandy and Randy, but while Randy leaps to safety on the Air Patroller's crane arm, Mandy is unable to reach it as the tree tips further towards the molten rock river below. At that point, Ryder steps in personally, being ejected from the Air Patroller's cockpit and deploying his own Jet Pack and wings to fly down and catch Mandy just in time before she would have fallen into the lava. Back at The Flounder, Mandy's family and the Turbots are reunited, and the pups are allowed to have some fun time with Mandy's family before they all head back to Adventure Bay. *Dig a trench for the lava to go into. *Fly over to Francois and put a net below the tree for him and the monkeys to land on. Later, get the monkeys to grab on to him so he can bring them to the Flounder. *Use her wings to track where the monkeys are going. *Assist Chase with getting the monkeys to the the Flounder. *Assist Chase with getting the monkeys to the Flounder. *Help Cap'n Turbot from sinking in the water. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sports Day DVD.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Sports Day DVD Canada.jpg|link=Sports Day|''Sports Day'' (Universal Studios) Air Patrol.jpg|link=Air Patrol|''Air Patrol'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Air Pups'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Prêt à décoller ! DVD.jpg|link=Prêt à décoller !|''Prêt à décoller !'' PAW Patrol Air Pups DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Air Pups (DVD)|''Helden im Anflug'' PAW Patrol The Lost Tooth & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Lost Tooth|''The Lost Tooth'' Which pup pack flight mechanism do you like the most, in terms of design and relevance to the character for whom it is used? Chase's glider. (1) Marshall's rockets. (2) Skye's (updated) wings. (3) Rocky's jet engines. (4) Rubble's board. (5) Zuma's turbines. (6) Disregard my previous answer. (7) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Air Pups' Pages Category:Francois calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Mandy needs rescuing Category:Monkeys need rescuing Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:No backup responders Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:Full Episodes Category:Full Episodes (S3) Category:2016 Episodes